My Little Pony: Elements of Melody
by Gale-Beat
Summary: Dear Princess, Good day Princess. I am very sad to say that this may be my last letter to you. For you see, my time here on Equestria is coming to an end. My friends and I lived very adventurous lives and I would like to tell you about said adventures, so someone may carry on our story. Sincerely, Gale-Beat
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiya everybody!**

**Gale: You know...I don't really know what to say**

**Me: Well just do the disclaimer. I don't know what to say either.**

**Gale: -sighs- That sorry sap of a human doesn't own My Little Pony...Only me because He is my creator. **

**Me: What was that? -puts a marshmallow over Gale's head as he struggles- Shhh shhh it will be over soon. Now -looks at the audience- READ!**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Elements of Melody**

Dear Princess Celestia,

My time is short and I am sad to say this may very well be the last letter I shall send to you. You see, I am dying of old age and I have had many, many adventures. Some of which you and your sister, Princess Luna, have accompanied me on, as well as the six greatest friends ever; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Oh how I miss her…

I am writing this to you because; I wish to share them with you. I hadmany adventures, and I shared all of them with my friends. I can't ask for any better companions then them. They have brought so much joy into my life. I may have even died sooner if it wasn't for them.

Oh my, I really must stop rambling so much. So without further ado I shall go ahead and start my tale, my dear friend. It all started a thousand years after Nightmare Moon's expulsion. It all began, on the day of Nightmare Moon's return, it all started on the Summer Sun Celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. Everypony getting ready and setting up for the Summer Sun Celebration. But this isn't where our story begins. We now find ourselves in a meadow where a pale yellow Pegasus is drawing in a sketch book. This is Sketch-It. She has a pale yellow coat, blue eyes, and her mane is a light brown with blond highlights. She is wearing a green turtleneck and a pair of glasses (her Cutie Mark is my friend's signature so if you wish to see it go to her DeviantArt account. . / ).

She sighed in happy content as she looked up from her paper and pencil to look at what she was drawing. Two Pegasi flying through the air racing each other. She smiled to herself when she looked at her paper and saw that she finished the drawing.

"Come on FreeSpirit! I know you're faster than that!" taunted a Pegasus with a snow white coat, his mane and tail are a mix between midnight blue and sky blue, as are the feathers on his wings, and his eyes are a deep purple. His Cutie Mark is a double eighth note with black lines swirling away from it, he also has a silver earing on his left ear. This is Gale-Beat and right now he is currently racing his friend FreeSpirit.

FreeSpirit is a Pegasus with blue eyes, white mane and tail, and a cloud blue coat. Her Cutie Mark is a blue spiral with a dot in the center of it. But her greatest feature would be her wings. They're large beautiful wings about the length of an Alicorn's wings.

FreeSpirit growled at Gale's taunting, "I'm gonna get you Gale!" She yelled as she gave her large majestic wings a powerful flap and shot off like a Timber Wolf from a forest fire.

Gale, not expecting her to do this, was caught completely off guard when she tackled him. Thus causing them both to become a tangled mess, sending them spirals to the ground. A strong gust of wind kicked up and Gale, Who still had his wings outstretched, got blown away from FreeSpirit. Gale was sent falling on another path. He was falling toward the Everfree Forest.

FreeSpirit hit the ground a few yards away from Sketch-It. Who ran over to her friend? "Spirit, are you ok?" Sketch-It asked worried about her friend.

"Yeah Sketch, I'm ok." FreeSpirit said and she looked to her side, "How about you Gale?" No answer. "Gale? Where did you go?" She looked around for her blue haired friend.

Sketch-It looked in the sky for Gale and saw him crash into a bunch of trees. "Oh no…He landed in the Everfree Forest…" She said clearly scared of the forest.

Spirit looked at Sketch-It, "Well don't just sit there we have to go and save him!" She said as she started to fly towards the forest, Sketch-It not too far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Gale felt was he was falling through the air. He looked around himself and saw that he was falling in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Oh, holy mother of-". He never got to finish his sentence because he crashed into a patch of trees. When he finally broke through the trees he hit the ground hard.

"Ouch! Man that hurt." Gale said when he sat up looking up at the trees he fell through. He growls a little at the wind. Getting up he looks around, "Crap…I'm in the Everfree Forest, aren't I…?" a deep, hungry growl, which he heard behind him, made him jump and spin around. Standing behind him was a lone Timber-Wolf.

Gale gulped as he backed up slowly, not taking his eyes off of the wood covered wolf before him. 'Crap what am I going to do now?' He thought his eyes starting to dart in every direction. 'I got it I'll fly!' He thought with a broad grin on his face. He went to open his wings to fly but stopped when an excruciating pain shot through his left wing. He looked at it and to his fear, he had broken his wing when he had fallen.

'Blast it all! I guess I fell on it when I fell…..' He thought. The wolf stepped closer and growled menacingly. Gale backed up in fright and did the dumbest thing ever. He ran. The Timber-Wolf looked at him amused and then ran after him. Gale was getting really worried. Here he was with a broken wing, and a Timber-Wolf on his flank! Today just isn't his day, he just wanted to spend a day with his friends.

'Wait! My friends!' Gale threw his head up, "FreeSpirit! Sketch! Help me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just a normal day for Fluttershy. She did what she normally does. Get up in the morning, wake Angel, her little pet bunny, up and feed the animals. She was about to head inside when she heard a yell of, "FreeSpirit! Sketch! Help me!" She turned her head in the direction of the shout and saw a Pegasus with a blue mane and tail with a broken wing running from a Timber-Wolf.

"Oh my goodness! That poor colt needs my help!" She said and was about to run and help the white Pegasus, but was stopped by said individual when he accidentally ran into her sending them both back a few yards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale was running blindly here! He had no idea where he was. Then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A House! Maybe he was saved! He changed his direction and ran towards the little cottage. He had looked over his shoulder to see if the Timber-Wolf was still on his tail, and much to his dismay, it was. He was about to turn his head back when he ran until something, or somepony.

Gale looked underneath himself and saw that he was sitting on some pony. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" He jumped up and helped the other pony up. He was about to say something more but was interrupted by the roar of a Timber-Wolf. He had completely forgotten about the wolf! Both he and the other pony turned to face the wolf.

They backed up until they backed into the house. The wolf was toying with them. It looked like it was about to pounce until they heard a shout. "HIIIIGGGGHHHHHYYYAAAAAA!" And Gale saw what looked like FreeSpirit slam into the Timber-Wolf, flying as fast as she possibly can. Sketch-It landed right beside them checking to see if they were ok.

The Timber-Wolf, not wanting to get pony kicked in the face again ran off into the forest. FreeSpirit landed on the ground and watched the wolf. "I thought it be more of a challenge. Pfft" She turned and looked at Gale, Sketch-It and the new pony. "Hey Gale who is this?" She asked.

"Oh this is….," Gale looks at the other pony, "I'm sorry I never got your name. My name is Gale-Beat, and these are my friends, Sketch-It and FreeSpirit," he pointed at each one respectively.

The other pony looked at the ground shyly, "I-I'm Flu-Fluttershy…" She said in such away an alarm went off in Gale's head screaming from the cuteness.

Gale stuck his hoof out. "Pleased to meet you Fluttershy." He smiled and finally got a good look at the pony before him. She had a luscious pink mane with a beautiful yellow coat. Her eyes were a sky blue color and she had a cutie-mark that had three butterflies that were pink and blue.

Fluttershy shyly shook Gale's hoof, but quickly pulled her hoof back cowering away shyly. Gale frowned a little but shook it off. He looked at his two friends. "How did you guys find me?" He asked.

Sketch-It answered, "Well, when we realized that you weren't with us when Spirit landed, we got worried and saw you land in the Everfree Forest. We rushed to help you but," She looks at Fluttershy, who makes an "Eep" noise and tries to hide behind her hair. Sketch-It giggled, "But it looks like someone had already made it to your rescue".

Gale scratched his neck sheepishly and turns to Fluttershy, "Thank you for the help by the way. Oh and- Ow!" Gale accidentally flexed his wing, which was a dumb move, and it caused a searing pain to shoot through his wing. Everyone looked at his wing in worry; Fluttershy was the first to react.

"We need to get you to a hospital, like now." She said as she started to fret over Gale and his broken wing.

Sketch-It and FreeSpirit looked at each other and smiled knowingly. 'This is going to be fun' they both thought as they smiled at the sight of the two Pegasi.

Gale sighed as he looked at his wing. It was in a pretty bad shape. There were feathers missing here and there and the wing itself was bent in a horrible way. 'Great now what am I going to do..?' Gale looked at Fluttershy, "I guess we should get to the hospital now, huh?"

"Yes, I believe we should." She said as she turned and started to walk in the direction of the hospital. Gale, Sketch-It, and FreeSpirit all followed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 30 minutes the little group of Pegasi finally walked up to the hospital. As they were about to walk through the door, a grey Unicorn comes walking out of it, almost running into Gale. Gale looks at the Unicorn in surprise. "Slash? What are you doing here?" Gale asked. Slash has a grey coat with a black and dark blue mane and tail. His eyes were a light blue and his cutie mark was two drum sticks crossing each other.

"Hm? Oh hey Gale!" Slash said with an enormous smile on his face, "I got bored at home, so I went for a walk and ended up here. What about you big brother?"

"Oh me well um…" Gale looked down flustered "I ah….had an accident in the Everfree and broke on of my wings…" Gale looked ad Slash who then busted out laughing.

After he got done laughing he looked at Gale with a serious look. "Bro that will end up being a problem." Gale nodded.

Fluttershy looked at the two confused. "How would that be a problem?"

Gale looked at her as Sketch-It and FreeSpirit walked behind Gale and beside Slash, "Well you see Fluttershy…Slash, Sketch-It, FreeSpirit, Cora, and I are in a band. We call ourselves The Hidden Melody."

Slash looked at Sketch. "Hey…where is Cora at anyway?"

FreeSpirit grinned and turned to Slash, "Oh she's at Sweet Apple Acres. Said she was gonna help out with the food for the Summer Sun Celebration." Slash just nodded.

Gale looked back to Fluttershy, "And the reason why this," points to his broken wing, " will be a problem is because we were supposed to do the music for the Summer Sun Celebration."

Fluttershy nodded as they walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. A White Earth pony was standing behind the desk. She has light pink hair, with a nurses cap on her head, and her cutie mark was a red cross with four hearts around it.

She looked up from a chart on the desk and saw Gale, and company, standing before her. "Oh hello there," She said giving a cheery smile," and what are we here for today?" She asked.

Gale smiled back and motioned to his wing. "I had and accident and fell on my wing. I'm just here to get it looked at and hopefully it isn't broken."

"Ok now what is your name?"

"Gale-Beat, ma'am"

After she wrote something on the chart she looked up. "Ok, my name is Nurse Redheart. Now if you would follow me please." She walked through a couple of double doors behind the desk. Gale followed as the others sat in the lobby.

Nurse Redheart and Gale came up to a wooden door. She pushed it open and motioned for Gale to walk in. "Ok now just wait in here and the doctor shall be with you shortly." She said and she walked out.

After about five minutes the doctor walked in. "Ok Mr. Gale-Beat, you may call me Dr. Whooves." He had a brown mane and tail and his coat was a light caramel color. His cutie mark was an hour glass.

Gale smiled and looked at the Doctor. "Good day Doc."

Dr. Whooves smiled and looked at a chart in his…well his hooves. "Now you're here due to a wing injury?" Gale nods. "Ok now let me see this wing please."

Gale stretched his wing as far as he could without hurting himself, for the doctor to see. After a few minutes of observing his wing the doc looked at Gale. "Well Mr. Gale-Beat, the good news is that you didn't break it." Gale sighed in relief. "But you did spring it."

"Oh well that sucks. When should it be healed up Doc?"

"Oh, I'd say….a day or two. Give or take."

"Ok well the Summer Sun Celebration is in about two days so I should be good." The left the room and went to the front desk. Gale paid the bits he owed for the visit and they walked out the door.

Slash looked at the group "So what now guys?"

Gale grinned "well I'm gonna go home and try to rest off this wing. Doc said it should be good with-in one or two days." Everyone nodded at this.

"Sketch-It looked up noticing the sky getting dark "Well I'm gonna head home. It's getting late." FreeSpirit nodded.

"Same here. I'll see you all later." And with that FreeSpirit and Sketch-It flew off towards their house in Ponyville.

Slash looked at Gale, " I'll see you at home bro." Gale nodded and Slash trotted towards his and Gale's house.

Realizing that Fluttershy and he were the last ones there, Gale blushed a little. "Uh…um…ah Fluttershy…may I…walk you home?" Gale said looking up at her nervously.

Fluttershy blushed a little and nodded. "Y..yes I would like that Gale."

And with that Gale and Fluttershy walked away to her house, oblivious to the three pairs of eyes watching them.

After a few minutes Fluttershy and Gale walked up the steps to her house. Standing on the top step they stood there in a slight awkward silence.

Finally Fluttershy spoke up. "T…Thank you for walking me home Gale" she said looking down blushing.

Gale gave a goofy smile, "It's no problem Fluttershy, I was happy to." He said. Gale looked at Fluttershy, "Well I better get home before Slash gets worried."

Fluttershy looked at him with a small smile, "Yes you should…but Gale…before you leave.." Fluttershy quickly placed a soft kiss on his cheek causing Gale to stand there in shocked silence. Next thing he knew he was face-to-face with a door and Fluttershy was no longer in front of him.

Gale had a huge grin plastered on his face as he walked down the steps. He looked up at the door to Fluttershy's house then up to the starry night sky. "Today was great" He thought out loud. He then realized how late it was, "Oh crap! I better get home!" He said, thus he kicked it into high gear and ran home.

* * *

**Me: Ok! So I hope you all enjoy this story -teary eyes- I still need a beta...welp rate and review I guess...Oh and this doesn't mean my other story is discontinued! I am just having a really bad writers block...Sorry... -ducks behind the couch- don't kill me... -Gale appears and bashes me in the head with his guitar- **

**Gale: No! No trying to smother me with a marshmallow! -looks at the audience- Please do rate and review. and one last thing before we leave. **

**Calumon: -appears out of no where- Eskimo kisses! -gives everyone Eskimo kisses-**


	2. Chapter 05-15

**Ok everyone this is just a rewrite of the first part of my, My Little Pony: Elements of Melody. I wanted to do something different with it and so here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**My Little Pony: Elements of Melody**

Dear Princess Celestia,

My time is short and I am sad to say this may very well be the last letter I shall send to you. You see, I am dying of old age and I have had many, many adventures. Some of which you and your sister, Princess Luna, have accompanied me on, as well as the six greatest friends ever; Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy. Along with many other friends….

I am writing this to you because; I wish to share them with you. I hadmany adventures, and I shared all of them with my friends. I can't ask for any better companions then them. They have brought so much joy into my life. I may have even died sooner if it wasn't for them.

Oh my, I really must stop rambling so much. So without further ado I shall go ahead and start my tale, my dear friend. It all started a thousand years after Nightmare Moon's expulsion. It all began, on the day of Nightmare Moon's return, it all started on the Summer Sun Celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. Everypony getting ready and setting up for the Summer Sun Celebration. But this isn't where our story begins. We now find ourselves in a meadow where a pale yellow Pegasus is drawing in a sketch book. This is Sketch-It. She has a pale yellow coat, blue eyes, and her mane is a light brown with blond highlights. She is wearing a green turtleneck and a pair of glasses (her Cutie Mark is my friend's signature so if you wish to see it go to her DeviantArt account. . / ).

She sighed in happy content as she looked up from her paper and pencil to look at what she was drawing. Two Pegasi flying through the air racing each other. She smiled to herself when she looked at her paper and saw that she finished the drawing.

"Come on FreeSpirit! I know you're faster than that!" taunted a Pegasus with a snow white coat, his mane and tail are a mix between midnight blue and sky blue, as are the feathers on his wings, and his eyes are a deep purple. His Cutie Mark is a double eighth note with black lines swirling away from it, he also has a silver earing on his left ear. This is Gale-Beat and right now he is currently racing his friend FreeSpirit.

FreeSpirit is a Pegasus with blue eyes, white mane and tail, and a cloud blue coat. Her Cutie Mark is a blue spiral with a dot in the center of it. But her greatest feature would be her wings. They're large beautiful wings about the length of an Alicorn's wings.

FreeSpirit growled at Gale's taunting, "I'm gonna get you Gale!" She yelled as she gave her large majestic wings a powerful flap and shot off like a Timber Wolf from a forest fire.

Gale, not expecting her to do this, was caught completely off guard when she tackled him. Thus causing them both to become a tangled mess, sending them spirals to the ground. A strong gust of wind kicked up and Gale, Who still had his wings outstretched, got blown away from FreeSpirit. Gale was sent falling on another path. He was falling toward the Everfree Forest.

FreeSpirit hit the ground a few yards away from Sketch-It. Who ran over to her friend? "Spirit, are you ok?" Sketch-It asked worried about her friend.

"Yeah Sketch, I'm ok." FreeSpirit said and she looked to her side, "How about you Gale?" No answer. "Gale? Where did you go?" She looked around for her blue haired friend.

Sketch-It looked in the sky for Gale and saw him crash into a bunch of trees. "Oh no…He landed in the Everfree Forest…" She said clearly scared of the forest.

Spirit looked at Sketch-It, "Well don't just sit there we have to go and save him!" She said as she started to fly towards the forest, Sketch-It not too far behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Gale felt was he was falling through the air. He looked around himself and saw that he was falling in the direction of the Everfree Forest. "Oh, holy mother of-". He never got to finish his sentence because he crashed into a patch of trees. When he finally broke through the trees he hit the ground hard.

"Ouch! Man that hurt." Gale said when he sat up looking up at the trees he fell through. He growls a little at the wind. Getting up he looks around, "Crap…I'm in the Everfree Forest, aren't I…?" a deep, hungry growl, which he heard behind him, made him jump and spin around. Standing behind him was a lone Timber-Wolf.

Gale gulped as he backed up slowly, not taking his eyes off of the wood covered wolf before him. 'Crap what am I going to do now?' He thought his eyes starting to dart in every direction. 'I got it I'll fly!' He thought with a broad grin on his face. He went to open his wings to fly but stopped when an excruciating pain shot through his left wing. He looked at it and to his fear; he had broken his wing when he had fallen.

'Blast it all! I guess I landed on it when I fell…..' He thought. The wolf stepped closer and growled menacingly. Gale backed up in fright and did the dumbest thing ever. He ran. The Timber-Wolf looked at him amused and then ran after him. Gale was getting really worried. Here he was with a broken wing, and a Timber-Wolf on his flank! Today just isn't his day, he just wanted to spend a day with his friends.

'Wait! My friends!' Gale threw his head up, "FreeSpirit! Sketch! Help me!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just a normal day for Fluttershy. She did what she normally does. Get up in the morning, wake Angel, her little pet bunny, up and feed the animals. She was about to head inside when she heard a yell of, "FreeSpirit! Sketch! Help me!" She turned her head in the direction of the shout and saw a Pegasus with a blue mane and tail with a broken wing running from a Timber-Wolf.

"Oh my goodness! That poor colt needs my help!" She said and was about to run and help the white Pegasus, but was stopped by said individual when he accidentally ran into her sending them both back a few yards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gale was running blindly here! He had no idea where he was. Then something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. A House! Maybe he was saved! He changed his direction and ran towards the little cottage. He had looked over his shoulder to see if the Timber-Wolf was still on his tail, and much to his dismay, it was. He was about to turn his head back when he ran until something, or somepony.

Gale looked underneath himself and saw that he was sitting on some pony. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" He jumped up and helped the other pony up. He was about to say something more but was interrupted by the roar of a Timber-Wolf. He had completely forgotten about the wolf! Both he and the other pony turned to face the wolf.

They backed up until they backed into the house. The wolf was toying with them. It looked like it was about to pounce until they heard a shout. "HIIIIGGGGHHHHHYYYAAAAAA!" And Gale saw what looked like FreeSpirit slam into the Timber-Wolf, flying as fast as she possibly can. Sketch-It landed right beside them checking to see if they were ok.

The Timber-Wolf, not wanting to get pony kicked in the face again ran off into the forest. FreeSpirit landed on the ground and watched the wolf. "I thought it be more of a challenge. Pfft" She turned and looked at Gale, Sketch-It and the new pony. "Hey Gale who is this?" She asked.

"Oh this is….," Gale looks at the other pony, "I'm sorry I never got your name. My name is Gale-Beat, and these are my friends, Sketch-It and FreeSpirit," he pointed at each one respectively.

The other pony looked at the ground shyly, "I-I'm Flu-Fluttershy…" She said in a way that caused them all to "Daawww".

Gale stuck his hoof out. "Pleased to meet you Fluttershy." He smiled and finally got a good look at the pony before him. She had a luscious pink mane with a beautiful yellow coat. Her eyes were a sky blue color and she had a cutie-mark that had three butterflies that were pink and blue.

Fluttershy shyly shook Gale's hoof, but quickly pulled her hoof back cowering away shyly. Gale frowned a little but shook it off. He looked at his two friends. "How did you guys find me?" He asked.

Sketch-It answered, "Well, when we realized that you weren't with us when Spirit landed, we got worried and saw you land in the Everfree Forest. We rushed to help you but," She looks at Fluttershy, who makes an "Eep" noise and tries to hide behind her hair. Sketch-It giggled, "But it looks like someone had already made it to your rescue".

Gale scratched his neck sheepishly and turns to Fluttershy, "Thank you for the help by the way. Oh and- Ow!" Gale accidentally flexed his wing, which was a dumb move, and it caused a searing pain to shoot through his wing. Everyone looked at his wing in worry; Fluttershy was the first to react.

"We need to get you to a hospital, like now." She said as she started to fret over Gale and his broken wing.

Gale sighed as he looked at his wing. It was in a pretty bad shape. There were feathers missing here and there and the wing itself was bent in a horrible way. 'Great now what am I going to do..?' Gale looked at Fluttershy, "I guess we should get to the hospital now, huh?"

"Yes, I believe we should." She said as she turned and started to walk in the direction of the hospital. Gale, Sketch-It, and FreeSpirit all followed behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about 30 minutes the little group of Pegasi finally walked up to the hospital. As they were about to walk through the door, a grey Unicorn comes walking out of it, almost running into Gale. Gale looks at the Unicorn in surprise. "Slash? What are you doing here?" Gale asked. Slash has a grey coat with a black and dark blue mane and tail. His eyes were a light blue and his cutie mark was two drum sticks crossing each other.

"Hm? Oh hey Gale!" Slash said with an enormous smile on his face, "I got bored at home, so I went for a walk and ended up here. What about you big brother?"

"Oh me well um…" Gale looked down flustered "I ah….had an accident in the Everfree and broke one of my wings…" Gale looked ad Slash who then busted out laughing.

After he got done laughing he looked at Gale with a serious look. "Bro that will end up being a problem." Gale nodded.

Fluttershy looked at the two confused. "How would that be a problem?"

Gale looked at her as Sketch-It and FreeSpirit walked behind Gale and beside Slash, "Well you see Fluttershy…Slash, Sketch-It, Free-Spirit, Cora, and I are in a band. We call ourselves The Elements of Melody."

Slash looked at Sketch. "Hey…where is Cora at anyway?"

FreeSpirit grinned and turned to Slash, "Oh she's at Sweet Apple Acres. Said she was gonna help out with the food for the Summer Sun Celebration." Slash just nodded.

Gale looked back to Fluttershy, "And the reason why this," points to his broken wing, "will be a problem is because we were supposed to do the music for the Summer Sun Celebration."

Fluttershy nodded as they walked into the hospital and up to the front desk. A White Earth pony was standing behind the desk. She has light pink hair, with a nurse's cap on her head, and her cutie mark was a red cross with four hearts around it.

She looked up from a chart on the desk and saw Gale, and company, standing before her. "Oh hello there," She said giving a cheery smile," and what are we here for today?" She asked.

Gale smiled back and motioned to his wing. "I had and accident and fell on my wing. I'm just here to get it looked at and hopefully it isn't broken."

"Ok now what is your name?"

"Gale-Beat, ma'am"

After she wrote something on the chart she looked up. "Ok, my name is Nurse Redheart. Now if you would follow me please." She walked through a couple of double doors behind the desk. Gale followed as the others sat in the lobby.

Nurse Redheart and Gale came up to a wooden door. She pushed it open and motioned for Gale to walk in. "Ok now just wait in here and the doctor shall be with you shortly." She said and she walked out.

After about five minutes the doctor walked in. "Ok Mr. Gale-Beat, you may call me Dr. Whooves." He had a brown mane and tail and his coat was a light caramel color. His cutie mark was an hour glass.

Gale smiled and looked at the Doctor. "Good day Doc."

Dr. Whooves smiled and looked at a chart in his…well his hooves. "Now you're here due to a wing injury?" Gale nods. "Ok now let me see this wing please."

Gale stretched his wing as far as he could without hurting himself, for the doctor to see. After a few minutes of observing his wing the doc looked at Gale. "Well Mr. Gale-Beat, the good news is that you didn't break it." Gale sighed in relief. "But you did spring it."

"Oh well that sucks. When should it be healed up Doc?"

"Oh, I'd say….a day or two. Give or take."

"Ok well the Summer Sun Celebration is in about two days so I should be good." The left the room and went to the front desk. Gale paid the bits he owed for the visit and they walked out the door.

Slash looked at the group "So what now guys?"

Gale grinned "well I'm gonna go home and try to rest off this wing. Doc said it should be good with-in one or two days." Everyone nodded at this.

"Sketch-It looked up noticing the sky getting dark "Well I'm gonna head home. It's getting late." FreeSpirit nodded.

"Same here. I'll see you all later." And with that FreeSpirit and Sketch-It flew off towards their house in Ponyville.

Slash looked at Gale, "I'll see you at home bro." Gale nodded and Slash trotted towards his and Gale's house.

Realizing that Fluttershy was still standing there he turned to her, "Do you need an escort home Fluttershy?" He asked "It's getting pretty late and bad things happen in the dark."

She nodded at his gesture, "Thank you Gale. That would be nice." She smiled softly.

Gale walked Fluttershy to her front door, which opened to reveal a little white bunny stomping his foot. "Oh, Angel! I didn't mean to forget to tell you that I would be out for so long." She said as she rubbed the little rabbit's head.

Gale just looked at the rabbit for a second. 'He doesn't look like an angel to me..' He thought in his head. As if Angel heard his thoughts the rabbit turned and glared at him, causing him to laugh nervously.

Fluttershy just looked between the two of them. "Hmm turns out Angel doesn't like you Gale…I wonder why..?" She said making Gale laugh nervously again.

"I'm sure it's just because I am new to him." Gale said. "Well goodnight Fluttershy, I hope we meet again soon." Gale said as he bowed his head.

Fluttershy giggled at his antics, "Goodnight Gale, get home safely." She said and then walked into her house.

Gale turned and walked off towards his house. But he stopped suddenly and looked up at the Moon with a very serious look. "Only a few more days...until you return to us...Princess Luna." He said as he looked dead at the Mare in the Moon, feeling as if she were staring right back. Shaking his head, he trotted home.

**Ok everyone I want your honest opinion on this one. I want to know whether or not you all liked the story going this way or how it originally was going. I will try to work on my stories whenever I can. I am busy with school and my art work which I need to get better at. Not to mention I have multiple stories going off in my head. Currently it's on for Sword Art Online. But I am about to hit the hay everyone. Goodnight you bloody wonderful readers and remember to Read and review! Gale-Beat, Out!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX


End file.
